Now He Holds Me
by DaWrita77
Summary: In a world with no troubles, will Maya get Josh? Or is Maya bad luck a habit.. That will never leave.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

Now He Holds Me

 _A Joshaya Romance_

 _By: DaWrita_

 **Maya's POV**

CHAPTER 1: So it Begins

Author's Note: I'm fairly sorry I haven't been back to writing in awhile, I've had other plans and such things to do. I didn't really like how I started my last Fanfiction Novel so I kinda just wanted to start over. I kinda thought if you guys liked my work when I didn't than I hope you guys will like my work when I'm happy with it ;)

Sincerely,

Da Writa

BTW JOSH IS IN GRADE 12 ;) (Wink Wink)

I walk into Mr. Mathew's class, and of course Riley is the first one to see me.

"Hey Peaches." She calls for me.

"Oh, hey Riles." We hug.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Riley ask me.

"No not ye-" Lucas hugs Riley from behind.

"Well I found him for you Riles." I laugh.

They start to kiss and I turn away and go to walk out the door, I hit the ground. *Thump*

My books fly through the air for a second I feel like I'm flying. Then all of a sudden there's a dead weight on my chest.

"Ugh, ow." I lie with my back on the floor and something heavy and very boney ontop of me.

"Oh, hey." Josh says laying ontop of me.

"Uncle Boing, didn't think I'd run into you." He laughs.

He starts to get up and lift me up, we gather up all my books and head our separate ways. I walk back into the class forgetting why I left in the first place, a huge smile blossoming from my cheeks. Lucas stares at me hesitantly as I walk through the door, then he turns around.

*Bell*

Me and Riles head to the cafeteria, with Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. We walk through the doors and sit down. To be honest, life seems like a blur since the Ski Lodge. Nothing has been the same, Lucas and Riley dating. Zay asking me out, Josh holding my hand. I think I've finally started to realize I'm growing up.. But I don't know if I'm ready.

Then again, maybe the world's not ready for me either.


	2. Chapter 2: Slide on Over

As we sit, eat, and chat in the cafeteria I go to get up. Riley has asked me to get a water, and Lucas has come to get Riley some food. Were walking together, we split up for a moment I've gone to go get a water from the vending machine. Lucas has gone to go get some food from the line at the cafeteria.

"I'll be back you get the water and I'll get the food, I'll come back to get you." He says.

"Alrighty huckleberry."

I turn around to the vending machine and slip in Riley 5 dollar bill, it won't take it first as it spits it out. It finally takes the 5 dollars, I put it 22 for an ice cold water. The vending machine arm goes up to 22 and stops.

"What?!" I start. "Oh come on!" I bang on the machine.

Someone comes up behind me and starts to hold me. "Not now Riles, Ima bout to kill dis vender. Darth Vender.."

"It's not Riley." A voice says.

"Oh, than who is it?" I question the mysterious person.

"Even better." The voice says.

"Ahh." I turn around. Its Josh he stand behind me with 2 ice cold waters.

"Now then. You can have these 2 water." He starts.

"Oh thanks." I go to reach for them.

"A-a-a." He says brush my hand away with his knee.

"But you said I cou-"

"Yes I did. Under 1 condition." He says.

"Oh, and this condition is."

"A kiss on the lips." He grins.

"Haha, a kiss on the cheek." I correct him.

"I hand to try." He turn his head for a kiss on the cheek. As I go to kiss his cheek he turn his head, and were kissing. Actually were not were full on fledge making out until really quickly it stops, and I feel a breeze flown by me and Josh is on the ground with Lucas on top of him.

"Lukey Boy, whatya doin'" Josh ask Lucas.

Lucas doesn't answer, He just gets really angry and aggressive. Way back to Texas Lucas. Guess we can't let go of ourselves, even if we don't like the person we've become, or became.


	3. Chapter 3: What are you Doing

"Lucas what are you doing." I yell at him

He stares at me for a minuet, a really caring stare that says "I'm not sure.."

it's just enough time to let Josh get on top of Lucas. "Okay, Texas. Now we're going to stop okay."

"No. Fight me." Lucas grind his teeth

"I'm not going to take out a 9th grader."

"That's right, you're not." Lucas smirks

The little brawl, has turned into a full fledged fight, Lucas was the first to punch. Somehow Josh never had to punch Lucas once. After a few minutes he got ahold of Lucas arms and brought them behind his back. Gave him to Mr. Mathews and walked away. Like nothing ever happened. Riley was now standing behind me "What just happened Maya?" She looked very confused.

Just not as confused as me. "Um.. I don't know..?" I say questioning my words.

I put my arm around Riley and we walk away.

That night, was long. I never went to sleep. I had too many things to think about like: Why did Lucas attack Josh, Why was Josh so forgiving of Lucas, and what the hell happened?!

For once I know all the answers to these question: I don't know.

I might never know.


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Me

I wake up sweating, I had only had a 30 minute sleep but it feels like a lifetime. My mom walks into the room.

"Hey sweetie." She comes over to give me a hug and feels my head.

"Holy, Maya are you feeling okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." I start to get up

"No lay back down, you're not going to school today." She helps me back down.

"Mom, I don't want to stay home all day." I whine

"I love you Maya."

"Oh, oh me too." Shawn says from behind the door

"Were you listening to me talk to Maya." Katie says to Shawn

"I can't get enough of your voice." Katie and Shawn kiss

"Ew, get outta my room. Get your own room." I yell laughing.

"Ohh we should." Shawn says holding Katie

I start to throw pillows at them "I love you Maya." Shawn smiles.

"I love you too.. Dad." Shawn looks surprised as he closes the door with a huge smile on his face.

I fall asleep for a little while until I hear a bang on the window and it sliding open.

I look at the window as it opens and run over and shut it.

"Ow, what the hell was that." A distant voice says.

"Huh?" I question as if I'm hearing voice.

"Can you open the window off my fingers please." The voice says.

"Oh, sorry?" I open the window. Josh climbs threw holding his fingers in pain on the ground.

"What are you doing here." I laugh

"Oh me. Just trying to keep my fingers until I die!" He yells throwing a pillow at me.

"Well sorry! How would you feel if your window opened in the morning, while you were sleeping."

"If it were you I'd keep my window open." He grins crawling over to me on his knees. He hold me his knees in between my legs his arm wrap around my waist. Head on my chest, I rest my head on him too. I don't wanna leave this position, I just wanna die like this. Holding him.

Until a minute or two later there's a bang on the window someones throwing rocks. It keeps banging, until I leave and head to the window.

It's Lucas. What does he want?


End file.
